


Me Too

by gabi_gx



Category: Villaneve - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabi_gx/pseuds/gabi_gx
Summary: What should've happened on 3x8, the dance scene (One shot).
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Me Too

When Villanelle told her for them to meet at a ballroom, Eve thought it was a bit odd, but it's Villanelle we're talking about, she can be strange sometimes, nothing Eve wasn't used to by now. Entering the salon, she saw some people dancing on the back of the room, but it was on the table area that her attention was caught. Sitting up straight, with her back at the brunette, was a woman with beautiful blond hair, and eve immediately knew it was the assassin she was looking for. She could recognize her anywhere.  
Eve walks closer to her, and when she is close enough, she says:

-Hi - Villanelle then turns to her and says "Hi", and eve just feels relieved to be there and to have a chance to have a proper conversation with her, given that when they last saw each other it was a little chaotic, to say the least.

Without tearing her eyes from the blond, she says:

-How are you? - the younger woman just shrugs and repeats the question to eve, that does the same movement. What else could she do or say? She couldn't just say "I'm excited to see you again because since we kissed on the bus I can't stop thinking about you". That wasn't something she was supposed to say to the woman that killed her friend and shot her. That wasn't even something she should be thinking about, but she'll deal with that later.

Eve takes a seat next to her and takes off her coat. 

-Why here? - she asks, curious to know why Villanelle chose that place. 

-I did my first ever kill in this country here... Strangled a high ranking police officer - They look at each other, the blond continues -He was a tango champion.

Villanelle takes her eyes off Eve and gazes to the people dancing in front of them. 

-Imagine if I refused. What do you think I would have become?... Interior designer maybe - she says still not looking at the Asian woman and observing the people in front of them.

-If you had, it would have saved me a lot of headache - Eve said with a little laugh, looking at the blonde woman she couldn't get out of her head, but she was still fixated on the people in front of her. 

-Are you listening to me? - Eve finally asks. 

-Do you ever think about the past? - she blurs out.

Eve thinks for a moment and then says:

-All the time... That's all I think about - She thinks about how her life was so different before she met villanelle. At the time she thought her life her great, that she was happy and her life was just the way it was supposed to be. But now, with the blond in her life, she could only describe her past as dull. Lifeless. It's as if when Villanelle entered her life, she brought color to it. Before it was all black and white, but now, she could see and feel things she never felt before. Of course, that at the beginning she couldn't stand the younger woman, but even then, she felt somewhat attracted to her. The brief moments she spent with villanelle were more exciting and more thrilling than all the time she spent with Niko, and she shared 10 years of her life with him. 

\- It's nice to watch them - Villanelle said regarding the people dancing, bringing Eve out of her trance - They seem happy, carefree.

-Well, dancing will do that

\- I want to feel like that - that made Eve's gaze go back to her. She stares into nothing, with a Lost look in her eyes, making Eve ask:

\- What happened?

Eve waits for an answer, but suddenly the woman before her changes completely her expression to a more relaxed one, and asks:

\- Do you wanna dance? 

\- Dancing is not really my thing - she says, but at the same time can't stop imagining how it would be like to be so close to her again. 

\- Mine either, but it's good to try new things - she said already going to the dance floor, never tearing her gaze from Eve. 

Eve gives up trying to hold back and decides to give in a little, what bad could come from a little dance? So she follows her to the center of the dance floor, where Villanelle puts her hand on her shoulder and takes Eve's hand, and the brunette puts her hand on Villanelle's hip, her free hand involving hers as well. 

They start to move in the rhythm of the song but soon realize they're not doing it right.

\- Are you leading or am I? - Eve asks.

-I have no idea - she responds, getting closer to Eve. 

They go back to swaying to the rhythm of the song, but they go slower this time, turning the song theirs and making their own rhythm.

Villanelle touches the side of her face to Eve's, and the intoxicating scent of Eve's hair takes over her. She was amazed by the Asian woman with amazing hair since the first time they met, and now, with her having Eve so close, she can finally let go and let herself feel something, so she closes her eyes and just enjoys the moment. 

Villanelle then sees a woman dancing in front of her so happy and carefree and asks Eve:

\- Do you want to be like that? - she says so close to Eve's ears that she feels a shiver go through her body.

Eve turns to look at where the blond was looking, making their faces get so close to one another.

\- Not anymore - and then she returns to her initial position, inhaling Villanelle's inebriating perfume, the same one she had delivered to her house one year ago.

\- Why not?

\- I was like that once, but it didn't seem like my life was right you know? Now it does... - she trailed off, swaying her body slowly to the song.

\- What changed? - Villanelle asks

\- Pretty much everything. My job, my friends... You 

Villanelle smiles at this statement. Even though Eve can't see it, she knew Villanelle was smiling.

\- You changed my life too, you know - she said

They danced for a few moments when Villanelle blurts out:

\- I killed so many people Eve

\- I know - the brunette says and it touches Villanelle's heart. The way she said it, in a tone of understanding and not just judgmental like everyone else, makes the blond feel like she finally found someone who understands but most importantly accepts her just the way she is, and that understanding is very special to her.

Thinking that made Eve remember the time they were in Rome. Eve was so different back then. When she heard Villanelle say all those sweet things to her she just spat right back at her. When the blond touched her, she took a step back or winced, and tried at all costs to get away from her. But why? That time Eve knew she felt something for the younger woman, but she tried so hard to fight those feelings that she shut down all the initiatives that Villanelle made. She remembers that the blond said "I love you", and all Eve did was walk away from her, telling her she doesn't know what that feeling is. Now, she regrets doing so. If she just had the courage, she could say or do so many things, say how she really felt. She could at least not make the other woman feel so bad about her own feelings. 

If Eve wasn't feeling brave back then, she was now, so she murmured:

\- Me too

Villanelle looked at her now, saying:

\- What?

\- Me too - she repeats, looking deep into her eyes. That very moment, Villanelle knew what she was referring to. When she told Eve she loved her, she had such a different perspective of love. She thought it was about possession and obsession, but now she understands it isn't. It's about letting the other one have a choice, to stay or to leave, to love and be loved. She understands it now.

Villanelle leans closer and touches her lips to Eve's, and she can't help but feel like this is where she truly belongs. Eve places her hand on Villanelle's cheek and deepens the kiss, finally being able to do what she wanted to since they briefly kissed on the bus. The kiss was slow but deep, full of want and desire, but it was so different from what Villanelle was used to. She's used to hard and kinda aggressive kissing, but Eve manages to bring all her walls down to where is not Villanelle anymore, is just the soft and sensitive Oksana, who she tries to hide inside her at all costs.

They soon break the kiss and look into each other's eyes, with Villanelle's thumb stroking softly Eve's skin, leaving the brunette with a small smile in her lips and flushed cheeks.  
They're so immersed in their own bubble that they don't even notice the people around them anymore, but when Villanelle looks behind Eve, she can see Rhian, and the sight of her turns her happy feelings into scary ones. She can't be seen with Eve by someone involved with the twelve, because if they know Eve is in some form involved with Villanelle, they'll come after her at some point, and the blond won't allow that. So, as hard as it was, Villanelle closed her eyes, took a deep breath trying to savor the moment, took her hands off Eve, and took a step back.

\- You should go, our party is getting crashed - she said

\- Why?

\- Just go eve. We'd never make it that long anyway. We'd consume each other before we got old - she said stepping away. Although it hurt saying those words, it was the truth. She knew she loved Eve more than she ever loved anyone in her life, but she also knew Eve was better of without her, so she will get away from her now so Rhian doesn't do anything to her and from now own, she will keep a distance from her, well, at least she will try to.

Giving one last look at Eve's direction, Villanelle goes to where Rhian is and they both exit the building, leaving Eve behind on the dance floor, with her eyes watery and heart breaking in tiny pieces. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Villaneve fanfiction and my first work on this platform, so I really hope you like it! Feel free to give me suggestions for another one shot, and I'll try to make them ;)


End file.
